


i just wanna be somebody to someone, oh

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Asexual Julie Molina, Being a teenager is hard, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Music, Reality TV, This is a crazy idea, based off of both hsmtmts & nbc's rise, bc i adore that hc, however we're doing it, it's even harder when ur school ends up being apart of a reality tv show, juke heavy bc i love them i'm sorry, mentioned - Freeform, plus a couple of reality tv shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "For the record, I think this is probably one of the worst ideas Los Feliz has ever had." - julie molina."I think this is a horrible idea. I mean high school drama is already so extreme, add a camera crew to that? Disaster waiting to happen." - alex joyner."I don't need to do this." - carrie wilson.the general consenus between most los feliz students, is that welcome to los feliz is a bad idea. that it shouldn't be happening. of course, none of them having any idea of what the hell was about to hit them. or how it would affect them.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Flynn/Nick (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 140





	1. i don't wanna die or fade away

**Author's Note:**

> _so here's the thing.... i have little to no self control,,, and i recently rewatched family channel's backstage, hsmtmts and nbc rise all in like 2 months. as a result, you have this._
> 
> _  
> _anyways!! here's a fic that will definitely give me grief but damn it, i am determined to push through said grief._  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _  
> **also here are the programs everyone is in:**  
>  _  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _  
> **  
> _julie - music (specifically the choral program)  
>  carrie - fashion & music (she's one of the few dual students)  
> flynn - music (also in choral)  
> luke - music  
> reggie - music  
> alex - music & art (another dual student)  
> nick - music & sports (lacrosse is his sport!)  
> willie - art _  
> ****__**__  
>   
>    
> 

The camera pans to the right before landing on the face of a young girl. She has a grimace on her face and her long curls are pulled up into a ponytail behind her.  
  
Her medium brown skin is heavily contrasted by her outfit, a simple blue tank top and a pair of white overalls, paired with blue sneakers. To the average viewer, she looks like your regular teenage girl.  
  
"State your name for us please." Someone says off camera and she nods skeptically before doing so. "I'm Juliana Molina. Everyone calls me Julie though. For the record, I think this is probably one of the worst ideas Los Feliz has ever had." She looks down at her hands, inspecting her light blue nails which match the tank top she's wearing.  
  
"My mom... She would have loved this. The idea of a reality tv show about a bunch of teenagers at a performing arts school." Julie rolls her eyes. "I'm not my mom. I think this is the stupidest idea ever. But I'm willing to do it. Maybe it'll help me move on?" She shrugs before going back to inspecting her nails nervously.  
  
The camera fades to black before coming up on three boys who are all huddled together as they smile at the camera.  
  
"Hi!" The boy in the middle calls out. He's dressed in a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and black jeans, a grin on his face as he pushes his too long brown hair out of his face. "I'm Luke Patterson, this is Reggie Wallis and Alex Joyner and we're Sunset Curve!" He motions to the other two boys respectively as he says their names before laughing.  
  
"If you ask me," Alex - a blonde haired boy with green eyes begins, fiddling with his gay pride flag bracelet, "I think this is a horrible idea. I mean high school drama is already so extreme, add a camera crew to that? Disaster waiting to happen."  
  
Reggie, who is a brunette and significantly taller than the other two snorts. "You think everything is a disaster waiting to happen."  
  
Alex shrugs, before smiling at his friends. "And I'm never wrong." Luke laughs louder and the others, including the camera crew join in.  
  
Another fade to black. We see a different young girl sitting in front of the camera, wearing a pink pinafore dress that looks like it just came out of a Forever 21. She flips her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder before speaking.  
  
"Carolina Wilson at your service. Carrie for short." She looks off to the side before speaking again, her incredibly flashy confidence dropping.  
  
"My dad has six albums, all of which have reached platinum on the Billboard 100 charts. I don't need to do this." She looks down at her phone, which has a picture of three girls hugging, including herself, Julie from before and a shorter African American girl who has her arms around both of them.  
  
"I don't need this y' know? I have everything I could ever want. But I know that Julie would never do it unless Flynn or I join in. And I love her. She's my best friend. Has been for years. But she's been grieving for two years now. Isn't that too long?" She furrows her eyebrow as she looks down before plastering that fake smile on again.  
  
The camera pans away from her, before yet another fade to black. We see the unmistakable logo of Los Feliz High School. Clips of students chatting in hallways, doing work in classrooms and singing and dancing show up on the screen as the opening notes to Someone To You by the Banners starts playing.  
  
Julie shows up, leaning against her locker as Luke says something to her, causing her to smile shyly. His arm is resting above her head, and their faces are blocked off as the camera moves away to give them privacy.  
  
Carrie is seen next, walking down the hallway with Flynn and a blonde-haired boy wearing the lacrosse team's letterman jacket. She laughs at something Flynn says. The boy smiles as well, wrapping his arm around Flynn's waist, mumbling something in her ear which makes her blush. Carrie laughs even harder.  
  
Alex and Reggie are seen next, looking at something on Reggie's phone with extreme interest as Reggie points something out. Alex rolls his eyes, talking quietly as Reggie replies, clearly disagreeing. They share a look before Alex shoves Reggie and they both start laughing. They're brothers, and they always will be.  
  
The camera finally pans away from all of this before landing on the sunrise in the background, the clear blue and purple illuminated. We see the school one last time before it fades to black one final time, the words "Welcome to Los Feliz" written in a cursive font as Someone To You starts playing louder.  
  


And what happens next? Anyone's move.  
  



	2. i just wanna be someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie slumps into the seat as she peers at the camera. "Y'know how I said this was one of the worst ideas Los Feliz has ever had? I stand by that." The person behind the camera chuckles and Julie glares at them. "I'm serious! Because of this, I have to see Luke and his stupid pretty hazel eyes all the time." 
> 
> The person off-camera starts full-on cackling at this point and Julie pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. She's wearing an oversized grey hoodie, and she lets the sleeves fall over her hands. "Whose hoodie is that?" The camera person asks and Julie blushes deeply before responding. "It may or may not be Luke's. Shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _here's the second chapter! we'll start to get into the drama next chapter hopefully, this chapter is mainly to set everything up and introduce Flynn! ___

Julie slumps into the seat as she peers at the camera. "Y'know how I said this was one of the worst ideas Los Feliz has ever had? I stand by that." The person behind the camera chuckles and Julie glares at them. "I'm serious! Because of this, I have to see Luke and his stupid pretty hazel eyes all the time."  
  
The person off-camera starts full-on cackling at this point and Julie pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. She's wearing an oversized grey hoodie, and she lets the sleeves fall over her hands. "Whose hoodie is that?" The camera person asks and Julie blushes deeply before responding. "It may or may not be Luke's. Shut up!"  
  
The footage switches to that of a phone video, clearly taken by a drunk teenager at a house party. We can see a large group of people dancing and singing along to the song that blasts over the speakers. The video pans over to the kitchen, where Julie is sitting on one of the counters swinging her legs as Luke stands in front of her, talking loudly about something.  
  
"Come on Jules!" He says and we can hear the filmer snort quietly to themselves as they move around the pair. Our view of them is gone as the filmer puts their phone down onto the kitchen island. Julie says something back to Luke and it's muffled, but Luke's loud laugh can be heard anyways.  
  
The camera gets picked back up and we get a clear shot of Julie and Luke as he strips off his grey hoodie before handing it to her. She shakes her head at him but puts it on regardless, noticing the camera out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Dude, what the hell." She says and the filmer replies back sheepishly with a quick, "Sorry!" before running off, ending the video quickly.  
  
The camera switches back to the main one, and Julie blushes. One of the camera crew members laughs and she huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Ok so maybe I've had a crush on Luke for a while... It doesn't mean anything. Or at least it didn't." She looks down at the ground, her cheeks bright red. "I just- since my mom died I haven't had any interest in dating. I don't want to mess this up?"  
  
"How would you do that?" The camera person asks and Julie winces before speaking. "I think I'm asexual? Like I don't want to have sex. Ever. And I know Luke isn't the type of guy who would dump someone for that but... I really don't want to mess this up in any way."  
  
The camera person hums in reply. Julie tugs on a loose curl before sighing. "I'm so sorry for unloading this on you. You didn't sign up to be my therapist."  
  
"It's ok kid." The camera person responds. "High school is rough. I can send you some resources if you need them." Julie looks at them, the ghost of a smile on her face. "Really?" They nod off-camera and she smiles even harder.

A fade to black before we see Luke and the boys all sitting at the desk from the intro, Alex and Reggie teasing him as he sits in the middle, his face beet red. "Julie and Luke sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage, look there's something in the baby carriage!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Luke yells and the two boys snicker as they high five. The camera person laughs in response and Luke pouts. "Julie and I are just friends!"  
  
"Just friends my ass," Reggie says, rolling his eyes. Alex snorts, bumping his shoulder against Reggie's. "You obviously like her dude. Just go talk to her." Luke snorts, his nostrils flaring. "Like you're talking to Willie?" Alex smirks before nodding. "I have a date with Willie this Friday, so yes, like I'm talking to Willie."  
  
This captures the boys' attention even more than Julie and Luke's budding relationship as they begin to hurriedly whisper about Willie and what this means for Alex. A few minutes pass before the camera person speaks.  
  
"Uh, guys?" The boys all turn to look at them. "Whose Willie?" Luke grins before speaking up. "Alex's boyfriend." He says in a sing-songy voice. Alex blushes before rolling his eyes. "Not yet..."  
  
Reggie smirks and begins singing the childish rhyme form before. "Alex and Willie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage, look there's something in the baby carriage!" Alex shoves him away and the camera person bursts out laughing.  
  
Another fade to black and we see a new person, a dark-skinned girl with dark red braids. "I'm Flynn Rioux. Julie's best friend, and Nick's girlfriend." She flips her hair over her shoulder before speaking.  
  
"So here's the thing.." She says and the camera moves in closer in on her face. "Julie is my best friend, but she can also be incredibly oblivious. Luke's been into her forever," She smirks as she says this, before letting her smirk fall as she continues. "And I know that she's worrying that he won't want to be with her because she's asexual, but I think... that she's stressing out about this too much."  
  
She fiddles with the red and white letterman jacket that adorns her shoulders, before looking back at the camera. "If Luke does decide that he doesn't want to be with her just because she won't fuck him... Then maybe he's an asshole. And he doesn't deserve her." She bites down on her bottom lip before continuing.  
  
"I just. I don't want her to get hurt. She's been struggling so much since her mom died, and I know that she really likes him. I just hope things work out." She looks down before smiling again. "I know that it will."


	3. i just wanna be someone (dive and disappear without a trace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex stares down at his hands before speaking. "So Willie and I went on our date. It went really well. He took me to this museum and we snuck in after hours which terrified me." His cheeks turn bright red as he continues. "He just kept telling me that it was gonna be ok. That he was gonna protect me. It felt nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter update. i've been stressed out lately, especially since we'll be going back into quarantine in my province and i'll have to do online again which is just.... *clenches fist* 
> 
> anyways i'll try to do another update later. 
> 
> also, it isn't outright said, but reggie's father is emotionally abusive, and he has been living with bobby (he and trevor are separate people btw) for around a year now. his mom has been trying to leave for the last few months.

Alex stares down at his hands before speaking. "So Willie and I went on our date. It went really well. He took me to this museum and we snuck in after-hours which terrified me." His cheeks turn bright red as he continues. "He just kept telling me that it was gonna be ok. That he was gonna protect me. It felt nice."   
  
The camera person hums in reply and Alex smiles. "Was this your first date? Not just with Willie. Like ever?" Alex laughs before shaking his head.   
  
"No. Last year, when I figured out my sexuality, Reggie and Luke both took me on practice dates so I'd know what it was like to go on a date with a guy. It was one of the most fun things I've ever done. Or at least before this."   
  
He blushes again, before running a shaky hand through his hair. "I just-I'm scared to tell my parents. They aren't homophobic or anything, but I just, I want them to like Willie. And if they don't... I don't know what I'll do, to be honest."   
  
The camera person responds quietly. "And if they do like him?" Alex shrugs, biting down on his lip. "I just- I want this to go well. This is so dumb."   
  
The camera person whispers something to him and Alex nods slowly. "Yeah. That would help a lot. Thank you."   
  
The camera pans and we see a different room, with Reggie sitting at one of the desks, anger written on his face.

The camera person asks, "Are you ok?" Reggie looks up, clenching his fists as he shakes his head. "I just- GAH!" He slams his fist down on the table before looking very ashamed. "I'm sorry... it's just my mom. She keeps saying she's gonna leave him, but she won't and just..." He looks down shaking his head again.

He runs a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. Tears well up in his eyes as he looks up at the camera and the camera is turned off within seconds. A black screen shows up and we can see subtitles explaining that Reggie had taken a break to calm down.   
  
The screen leaves, and we see Reggie again, this time flanked by both Alex and Luke who are holding his hands.   
  
"I'm sorry for breaking down on you." The camera person shakes their head off camera before speaking. "It's fine kid. You need anything, you let me know or ask for Eli and they'll get me." Reggie nods, a small but painful smile forming on his face. The camera slowly begins to fade to black.


	4. i just wanna be someone (well, doesn't everyone?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrie is sitting in front of the camera this time, looking down at her phone and biting her bottom lip. The camera person, Eli clears their throat and she looks up embarrassed. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Kayla was texting me and I got all lost in my head and-' 
> 
> "Hey, it's fine kid. Let's just get on with things." Carrie nods, letting her pigtails fall over her shoulders. She's wearing a sleeveless crop top in her signature shade of pink, and white shorts along with pink glittery doc martens. Her eyeshadow matches her shirt and boots. In every way, she looks put together and perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the thing,,,, um it's christmas eve eve and i am very bored and surprisingly have a lot of inspo so as a result, here's a new chapter?? it's probably the shortest of the ones i have so far. hopefully ya'll like this!

Carrie is sitting in front of the camera this time, looking down at her phone and biting her bottom lip. The camera person, Eli clears their throat and she looks up embarrassed. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Kayla was texting me and I got all lost in my head and-'   
  
"Hey, it's fine kid. Let's just get on with things." Carrie nods, letting her pigtails fall over her shoulders. She's wearing a sleeveless crop top in her signature shade of pink, and white shorts along with pink glittery doc martens. Her eyeshadow matches her shirt and boots. In every way, she looks put together and perfect.   
  
"So y'know Reggie? The guy from Sunset Curve? He's been staying at my house for the last couple of weeks. Which is kind of awkward because I kind of like him. But so does Kayla - one of the girls I do dance with. I just-I don't know what to do?"   
  
Eli winces off-screen and Carrie smiles painfully. "I just wish there was a way that I could get over him or something. He's not even my type y'know? I usually go for the all American boy or girl. Not anyone like him."  
  
Eli hums before speaking. "Maybe that's a good thing? That he's not your usual type. Might show you that there's more to life than the all American lifestyle." Carrie looks away for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. Maybe."   
  
The camera fades to black before we see Julie and Luke, sitting together on one of the desks, their hands brushing as they both smile and blush. "Uh hi.." Julie mumbles, clearly embarrassed. Luke leans in to her and she relaxes.   
  
"So, I told him and obviously things did not go horribly wrong." Luke laughs, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead. "After she struggled to speak for a full 15 minutes she told me." Julie glares at him goodnaturedly and he laughs even louder.   
  
"But seriously though. I wouldn't have gotten mad or anything. I was a little confused at first, but that's only because we had barely even gone on a date yet." He looks at Julie and drops his arm from her shoulder, instead intertwining their fingers and squeezing their hands together.   
  
"I'm glad you felt comfortable enough with me to tell me that. Honestly." Julie smiles at him. The camera person, not Eli this time, smiles at them. Julie looks away for a moment before looking at the camera. "So I guess I overreacted a bit. I have a pretty great boyfriend." Luke pretends to scoff.   
  
"Pretty great? I'll have you know I'm doing amazing at this boyfriend thing."   
  
"Oh yeah?" Julie counters back and Luke gasps dramatically.   
  
The camera person turns the camera around and we see them for the first time. They have medium brown skin, dark brown eyes, and short curls that are styled to the right side of their face. We can see the grey spaghetti straps of their shirt.  
  
"Teenagers." They joke before turning the camera back to Julie and Luke who are sharing a gentle kiss. They clear their throat and the two jump apart, embarrassed.   
  
"Sorry." Julie grimaces and the camera person laughs. "Not the worst thing I've seen today."


End file.
